Tot Pop
Tot Pop (トットポップ), also known by her real name Jessica Praise (ジェシカ・プレイズ), is one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Tot Pop is a rock star Magical Girl who is always upbeat, cheerful and loyal as well as a good cook. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Tot Pop has short blonde hair with bright red tips. She has grayish-purple eyes and wears red and black earrings. On her hair, she wears a black bow with white spikes on it. She wears a black choker with a silver buckle and a black and white striped tunic. The first white stripe of her tunic has black diamond patterns on it. Her sleeves also have black diamond buttons on the bottom. She wears light blue leggings with white bone patterns going down it, and black shoes with a dark orange stripe. Personality Tot Pop is shown to be incredibly upbeat with a positive view on the world, she has a great sense of compassion and sympathy as seen when she is shown mourning over the loss of her soldiers and she wanted to expose the Magical Kingdom dark side. Despite these qualities, she is not a good person happily attacking her enemies and standing by as innocents are tortured. It should also be noted that she's easy to talk to and can quickly become good friends with whomever she speaks to and is always quick to agree with anybody, ignoring her own personal opinion. Magic Can materialize music notes with her magic guitar. She can materialize musical notes using her unique guitar. Depending on the tone and sound, the note's size, hardness, speed, color and damage to the opponent also change. The note will bounce back when it collides with an obstacle, and it attenuates gradually as its moving distance increases. Special Item(s) *''Magical Guitar:'' Tot Pop's guitar. It can create tangible notes. Relationships Pythie Frederica Pythie Frederica is Tot Pop's mentor. Tot Pop would risk her life for Pythie. Pukin Pukin and Tot Pop are on the same team. Sonia Bean Sonia Bean and Tot Pop are on the same team. Keek Keek and Tot Pop are both Pythie Frederica's students. Tot Pop seems to enjoy spending time with Keek with the latter thinking she was annoying. Filru When Tot Pop attempted to infiltrate the Inspection Department, she crossed paths with Patricia and Filru. She pretended to be a worker of the Inspection Department. The three of them worked together to quell a real strike of Magical Girls and magicians. Filru and Tot Pop were able to combine their magic and worked well together. Patricia When Tot Pop attempted to infiltrate the Inspection Department, she crossed paths with Patricia and Filru. She pretended to be a worker of the Inspection Department. The three of them worked together to quell a real strike of Magical Girls and magicians. Magical Daisy Tot Pop is a huge fan of the Magical Daisy Series. Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Tot Pop has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 5/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Sense of Sound: 3/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3